Chaos After Death
by RemmiexLovesxGraystripe
Summary: A loner named Blackwater, finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. A series of unfortunate events leaves this tom caught in the middle of life and death.
1. Allegiances

**Note:  
****My first story! Sweet! Alright a few notes. Not all these cats are mine. The two Clans are based off two diffrent roleplays I have done on _neopets_. So the cats with stars next to them are not mine(Names and personalities) I got permission from all of them to use their cats. )**

**Silentstep(c)Belle  
Redwind(c)Ryan  
Racoontail(c)Belle  
Blackheart(c)Innie  
Silentwhisper(c)Moe  
Lumminoussong(c)Claire  
Timidpaw(c)Moe  
Tremblepaw(c)Innie  
Swiftpaw(c)Panda  
Twilightpaw(c)Moe  
Wolfpaw(c)Ninjas4**

**Loners**

Blackwater- Large molted brown and black tom with amber eyes.

Eveningpelt- Pale Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Spottedkit- Pale gray tom with black patches. Blue eyes

Shadekit- Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Copperkit- Molted brown and black tom with amber eyes.

Icekit- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

Nightkit- Jet black she-cat with bright green eyes.

**EchoClan**

**Leader**:  
Graystar- Long-haired gray she-cat.

**Deputy:**  
Silentstep- White she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice- Wolfpaw

**Medicine Cat:  
**Redwind- Dark ginger tom  
_Apprentice_-Sparrowpaw

**Warriors:  
**  
Racoontail- brown tabby tom

Freefoot- Young black and white she-cat.  
_Apprentice_-Quietpaw

Remedysong- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
_Apprenitce_-Flamepaw

Windstorm- Large white tom  
_Apprentice_-Mudpaw

**Apprenitces:  
**  
Flamepaw- Dark ginger tom

Quietpaw- Black she-cat with white ears

Sparrowpaw- Tabby tom

Mudpaw- Mud-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw- Wolf-colored tom

**Queens:  
**  
Spottedflower- Brown and white tortie with green eyes.

**Elders:**

Brightfeather- Pale ginger she-cat with a torn ear.

**SteppeClan**

**Leader:**

Windstar- samll white tom with flecks of gray.  
_Apprentice_-Timidpaw

**Deputy:  
**  
Blackheart- Black she-cat with blue eyes  
_Apprentice_- Aspenpaw

**Medicine Cat:  
**  
Silentwhisper- White she-cat with blue eyes.  
_Apprentice_- Otterpaw

**Warriors:**

Oceanfeather- Silver tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice_-Twilightpaw

Marbleface-Large calico tom  
_Apprentice_- Swiftpaw

Lumminoussong- White she-cat

Silverwind- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
_Apprentice_-Tremblepaw

**Apprentices:  
**  
Timidpaw- Mute white tom with blue eyes.

Tremblepaw- Brown she-cat with black stripes

Swiftpaw- Black and white tom

Aspenpaw- Tan she-cat with brown tabby stripes

Twilightpaw- Calico tom

Otterpaw- Brown tom

**Elders:**

Sandclaw- Pale ginger tom


	2. The Beginning Of The End

The soft patter of a midnight rain could be heard from where a pale gray she-cat sheltered

The soft patter of a midnight rain could be heard from where a pale gray she-cat sheltered.  
Where was Blackwater? The rain grew harder and the soft meweling of kits could barely be heard.

"Mama! I'm hungry!" a small jet black kit whined.  
"Me too!" echoed four small voices.  
"Hush!" their mother scolded. Her green eyes watched for the familiar molted black and brown pelt of Blackwater.

Not to far away...

"I said what are you doing here!" a fox-colored she-cat hissed.

"Foxtail!! Shouldn't you be in the warriors den fast asleep?" spat Blackwater.

"I don't sleep. I stay up paroling EchoClan territory from traitors like you!" The ginger warrior unsheathed her claws ready to attack.

"I'm no traitor." Blackwater replied angrily. "Just because I fell in love doesn't make me one."

"It does if she is from a different clan!" Foxtail meowed outraged. "What's worse is that you had kits with that flea-infested cat. Your kits will never be welcomed in EchoClan, and I be you Windstar won't let them in SteppeClan either!"

"Don't insult Eveningpelt or my kits ever again!" Blackwater mewed through gritted teeth.

"I can and will." Foxtail shot back.

"Not if I kill you first!" he hissed.

Blackwater sprang at Foxtail-claws unsheathed- and racked her back, tearing chunks of fur out. Foxtail let out a yowl of pain and rage. She flipped onto her back and pushed the tom off of her. Next, Foxtail tackled the molted tomcat, leaving Blackwater's belly exposed.  
The ginger warrior leaped onto him and clawed at his soft belly, leaving scarring wounds. Thunder crackled in the sky and lightning lit it up. Blackwater knocked the she-cat off and pinned her down.

"If you kill me, all the Clan's will know." Foxtail rasped. Blackwater said nothing, but glanced up at an old tree.  
The tom got off of the she-cat and patted a few foxtail lengths away and as he did lightning struck the tree and it fell onto Foxtail-Killing her.

**Eeek! Please R&R tell my if you like it! **


	3. Spying On The Deceased

The rain finally ceased at dawn

The rain finally ceased at dawn. Blackwater emerged from the trees with two mice in his jaws.  
"Stay here." Eveningpelt told her five kits as she rushed out to greet her mate. Blackwater's pelt was matted with dried blood and he limped when he walked.  
"Great StarClan!" Eveningpelt gaped. "What happened?"

Blackwater set the mice down beside him and quietly told her what happened.  
Eveningpelt listened with wide eyes. "So you did tell Graystar what happened right?" the she-cat inquired.  
"No. My duty is to my family now. I needed to hunt for you and the kits." Blackwater told her.

Eveningpelt sighed. "Blackwater we need to find a Clan that will take us in. Even if it's not here in the forest. I can't take care of five kits like this."  
Blackwater nodded and directed his attention to the kits. Three tom's and two she-cats emerged from their makeshift shelter. "Who's hungry?" Eveningpelt asked picking up the mice. The tom's scampered over to their mother white the two she-cats sniffed their father cautiously.

After everyone had ate their share, Eveningpelt set off to her former Clan to see if they would take her family in.

SteppeClan was located in the hills above EchocClan territory. This is where the great river started and flowed down through the forest and then into the ocean just beyond EchoClan.

Eveningpelt was always a loyal SteppeClan cat. She worked hard and was respected greatly by her clan mates. There was even a rumor that she would become deputy after Windstar passed and Blackheart became leader. But then at a Gathering, she met Blackwater of EchoClan. He had been talking with a group of warrior when he spotted the pretty she-cat. He made his way towards her and mewed to the cat she was talking to, "Who is this pretty she-cat?"  
"Eh? This is Eveningpelt." Replied the cat.  
That night they decided to meet again. "In a few days, here at the Gathering place." Blackwater mewed quietly. Eveningpelt opened her mouth to protest but Blackwater had already patted off with two other cats.

As Eveningpelt patted through EchoClan territory, she couldn't help but wonder if a patrol had found Foxtail. She smelled the strong scent of death, but couldn't find the ginger warrior's body. Suddenly she stopped. A patrol! She quickly concealed herself in a near-by bush.

"Foxtail!" a voice cried  
"Racoontail, did you find her?" another voice asked  
"She's dead Freefoot." Racoontail mewed sadly.  
Eveningpelt could see a dark brown tom standing over Foxtail and a young black and white she-cat next to him.

"What am I going to tell Flamepaw?" Racoontail meowed.  
"Tell him his mother is dead." Freefoot suggested. Racoontail hung his head low.  
"My mate is dead and my kit is going to be devastated." He mewed grimly.

Freefoot watched as Racoontail mourned the loss of his mate. She breathed in the scents of the forest. Most noticeably, death. But there was something else. Very faint, that you probably wouldn't catch it. But Freefoot DID catch it and was immediately alarmed. "Loner.." she mewed quietly. "Racoontail! I smell a loner! It's stale!!"

The tom lifted his head to take in the scents. "Your right." He replied.

Eveningpelt couldn't take it any longer. She leapt out of the bush and confronted the two cats.

"Eveningpelt?!" Freefoot meowed shocked.  
Racoontail didn't seem as happy to see her.

"YOU KILLED FOXTAIL!!"


	4. A Taste Of The Past

"You shouldn't make assumptions

"You shouldn't make assumptions." Eveningpelt mewed. She looked Racoontail in the eyes. "When you have no proof."

"Your stench is here! You killed my mate!" the brown tabby hissed.

"That doesn't mean I killed her! The scent is a loner. Does that automatically make it me?" Eveningpelt countered.

"Yes." Racoontail replied. "You or Blackwater."

Eveningpelt said nothing as the two EchoClan cats glared at her. But the soon turned their attention to the rustling of a bush. Two kits tumbled out of it. "Nightkit! Icekit! What are you doing here?!" Their mother meowed.

"Kits?!" meowed Freefoot surprised.  
"We wanted to come!" Nightkit answered.  
"YOU wanted to come. I came just to make sure you didn't kill yourself." Icekit told her sister.  
"It doesn't matter. All four of you are going to talk to Graystar." Racoontail hissed.

They arrived at EchoClan camp with curious states. Eveningpelt pulled her kits close.

A long-furred gray she-cat emerged from the nursery.

"Greetings Graystar." Freefoot mewed dipping her head. "Did Spottedflower have her kits yet?"

Graystar nodded. "Just one kit. Redwind said the other kit went to StarClan." She turned to the newcomers. "Who is this?"

"Eveningpelt. Former warrior of SteppeClan and mate of Blackwater." Racoontail told his leader without hesitation.

"Her kits followed her here." Freefoot added.

Graystar mewed a greeting to all of them.

"Mom! Who is she? She smells weird!" Nightkit mewed. Eveningpelt replied by placing her tail over her daughter's mouth.

"What brings you to EchoClan?" Graystar inquired.

"She killed Foxtail." Racoontail said bluntly.

Graystar's eyes grew wide. "Foxtail is dead?"  
"Who's Foxtail?" the kits asked in unison.

A black she-cat was patting by with moss in her mouth.  
"Quietpaw, can you please take these kits to the nursery. I need to have a word with their mother."

Quietpaw dropped the moss onto the ground. "Yes Graystar. Come on kits. Follow me."  
Icekit and Nightkit followed the black apprentice to a well-hidden den. They stopped just short of the entrance.

"What's your name?" Icekit asked.  
"Quietpaw." The she-cat answered.  
"Cool! My name is Icekit and this is my sister Nightkit." The white she-cat replied.  
Nightkit wasn't paying attention. She was watching the Gray she-cat and the two other cats take her mother into another part of the camp.

"Where is that stinky cat taking my mother?" Nightkit demanded.  
"First off, That's Graystar, Leader of EchoClan and they are just going to talk to her. Haven't you been in a Clan before?"

The two kits shook their heads.

"Really? Then why do your names end with 'kit'? That's what Clan's do." The apprentice asked with a confused look.

"Because that's what our parents named us." Nightkit told her.  
"What are their names?"  
"Blackwater and Eveningpelt."  
The apprentice's eyes grew wide. "Blackwater is YOUR father?" Quietpaw mewed astonished.  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Nightkit challenged.  
Quietpaw ran off in a hurry. They could see her talking to some other cats.

The kits entered the nursery. It was warm and smelled of milk. "Hello." A welcoming voice called. The kits saw a young tortoiseshell and white tabby queen. Her eyes were bright emerald and she had one suckling kit.

"My name is Spottedflower. Who are you?"  
The sisters told her their name.  
"Whoa!" Nightkit mewed as she look around.  
"You get this den all to yourself?"  
Spottedflower let out a mrrow of laughter.  
"No. This is for Queens- She-cats who are raising kits. I happen to be the only Queen in EchoClan at the moment." She told them.

Icekit sniffed her kit curiously. "It's so small!"  
"Yes. This is Dustkit." The tabby queen mewed proudly. Nightkit pressed her nose gently into Dustkit's fur as if to welcome him into the world.  
"I knew your father when he belonged to EchoClan." Spottedflower mewed nonchalantly.  
"Really?" the sister's eyes grew wide in interest.  
"Will you tell us about him?"  
"Of course!" the queen laughed.  
"Well he was a great warrior-and still is-. Strong and brave. All the she-cats wanted him. Foxtail was one of them." As the queen mentioned the ginger warrior's name, pain clouded her eyes. "My best friend was Foxtail."  
"Why does everyone keep talking about her?" Icekit asked.  
"She's dead. And one of your parents killed her."


	5. Threats

By now it was sunhigh, and the sun was shining desite how much it poured the night before

By now it was sunhigh, and the sun was shining desite how much it poured the night before.  
By then all of EchoClan had heard about Foxtail's death.  
"What happened?" Graystar prompted. She sat on her haunches looking at Eveningpelt with a stern look.  
"Honestly Graystar, I have no clue. I was on my way to SteppeClan when I saw these two hovering over Foxtail."  
The pale gray queen told her motioning with her tail to Freefoot and Racoontail.  
"Did Blackwater kill her?" Graystar ventured. Eveningpelt stiffened. "Not exactly."  
Both Clan's knew about the two warriors and how they left their Clan's to become loners.  
"What do you mean?" Racoontail snapped  
"He was there when she died, but didn't kill her."  
"Lies. How do we know that's the truth?" the brown tabby hissed.  
"Racoontail, please leave. I think you have something to tell Flamepaw.: the gray leader commanded.  
Then turned and told Freefoot something in a hushed meow.  
Racoontail turned to leave and said something only Eveningpelt could hear.  
"She was with kits when she died. You and your family will pay."


	6. Sitting Vigil

It felt as if the nursery had grown ten times hotter

It felt as if the nursery had grown ten times hotter. "My parents didn't kill anyone!" Nightkit exclaimed. "They are with us kits the whole time."  
Spottedflower looked at the two kits.  
"No. Blackwater went out last night remember? And he had blood on him." Icekit mewed.  
Nightkit's eyes grew wide. "What if he did kill Foxtail?!"  
A loud screech came from the corner of the nursery. It startled the two sisters and Dustkit moved slightly, but otherwise Spottedflower acted like it was nothing. "You okay Wolfpaw?" the queen called.  
"Yeah. I just got moss in my tail." He replied pulling the moss off his gray tail. The apprentice made his way out of the nursery, still picking bits off moss off of himself.

The sky was growing dark as Blackwater left his son's to hunt. "Stay here and don't leave. I'll be back soon."  
Earlier, when he couldn't find his daughters, he figured Eveningpelt had brought the two with her to SteppeClan. She was supposed to go there and see if they would take the family of loners in. But she had yet to return and he assumed she was spending the night there.

Dropping into a hunter's crouch, Blackwater quickly killed a mouse. When he was finished he had caught two voles and a mouse. He patted back to their makeshift den. Dropping the prey by the entrance he waited for the three kits to bounce out. When they didn't he poked his head in. The setting sun cast an eerie glow inside. The nest seemed to be empty and Blackwater could detect the familiar scent of his kin. The large tom searched the den and at last found all three of his kits dead in the back of the shelter. Sorrow overcame the brace tom and he could no longer stand. The molted warrior laid on the ground and pressed his nose into the identical pelt of Copperkit and the gray pelts of Shadekit and Spottedkit.  
"Please let them be in StarClan." Whispered the father. After sitting vigil, he carefully carried each kit outside to be buried.


	7. Calm Before The Storm

"You can sleep here

"You can sleep here. Graystar mewed to Eveningpelt. The sky was dark and a light drizzle began to fall.  
"Wouldn't it make more sense for her to stay in the nursery?" Freefoot meowed.  
"Yes. It would." Said a lithe she-cat. Her pelt was snow white and she seemed to have slipped through the shadows. "Besides it looks like rain tonight."  
"Where have you been Silentstep?" Graystar asked her deputy.  
"Investigating" she said simply.  
"Oh. Freefoot will you please tell Racoontail I need to speak with him? And then take Flamepaw to fetch Foxtail." Graystar paused, "I've been so busy I have forgotten we need to sit vigil. I'd like to do this before it starts to rain."

Freefoot dipped her head and Graystar turned to Eveningpelt. The gray leader could tell she was worried about something. "Silentstep, Please take Eveningpelt to the nursery."

Silentstep patted beside the gray queen. The two said nothing to each other, and Eveningpelt entered the nursery with even more worry than before. She could hear Freefoot report to Graystar; "I can't find Flamepaw or Racoontail anywhere!"

Nightkit and Icekit were curled up together sleeping. Icekit's white fur blended with Nightkit's black one.  
"You must be their mother." Spottedflower mewed.  
"Yes.. I'm Eveningpelt." The pale queen replied.  
"Greetings Eveningpelt. I'm Spottedflower. Are you hungry?"  
"Very" Eveningpelt admitted. She placed herself across from the sleeping sisters.  
"Food should be here shortly"  
Wolfpaw appeared as if on cue with three mice in his jaws. He dropped two in front of Eveningpelt and gave the other to Spottedflower. "Thank you Wolfpaw." The tabby purred.  
"Yeah." The apprentice replied. Eveningpelt just dipped her head.  
"One of those is for your kits." Wolfpaw told her in a matter-of-fact sort of way.  
"Yes Thank you." The gray queen answered.  
Wolfpaw glared at her and then stalked away.  
"Don't mind him. He's always like that." Spottedflower mewed.

The nursery was silent as the queens ate. The soft patter of rain was the only noise. Suddenly, a commotion outside broke the silence. Even the kits woke up. Quietpaw scurried in, her eyes round with shock and her fur ruffled.  
"Racoontail and Flamepaw came back and they killed Eveningpelt's kits!"


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Thunder boomed overhead

Thunder boomed overhead. All of the EchoClan retreated to their dens except for Graystar, Silentstep, Freefoot and Eveningpelt, who were all looking at Racoontail and his son Flamepaw. Eveingpelt was speechless as Racoontail glared at her. Spottedflower sat at the nursery's entrance listening. She had told Nightkit and Icekit to watch Dustkit.

"You killed her kits?!" Freefoot mewed astonished.  
"Yes, and I'll get those other two as well!" Racoontail hissed.  
"No!" Eveningpelt cried.  
"Their half EchoClan." Spottedflower reminded them.  
"No. They're traitors." Graystar mewed nonchalantly.  
"WHAT?!" Spottedflower hissed. "They have half of our blood in them!"  
The tabby queen was now standing next to Eveningpelt, her fur bristling. Eveningpelt on the other hand was in sheer terror.  
Racoontail signaled to Flamepaw with his tail, and the ginger apprentice ran towards the nursery.  
"No!" the queens cried. But the apprentice was faster.

In the nursery the two sisters were asleep next to Dustkit. Flamepaw silently patted up to them. He raised his paw and unsheathed his claws. Suddenly a flash of gray fur bowled into him. The gray apprentice pinned his clanmate down.

"What do you think your doing?" Wolfpaw spat.  
"Wolfpaw! Get off of me!"  
"No! Your going to kill those kits aren't you?"  
"Their half-clanners AND loners!" Flamepaw hissed.  
"So what? Get out of here before I claw your eyes out!"

Flamepaw ran out of the nursery, only stopping to glare at his denmate.  
Spottedflower and Eveningpelt met him at the entrance. "Where are my kits!" Eveningpelt demanded.  
"Dead." Flamepaw hissed.  
Eveningpelt swung her paw at the ginger apprentice, nicking his ear. The tom fought back, racking his claws into her side. Eveningpelt yowled in pain.  
"Enough!" Redwind exclaimed. The medicine cat had come out of his den to see what the commotion was about.  
Flamepaw retreated to his father's side. Wolfpaw appeared at the nursery's entrance.  
"You should keep a better eye on your kits. They would be dead if I wasn't there to send their killer running with his tail between his legs."  
Flamepaw shot Wolfpaw a glare.  
"Thank you Wolfpaw!" Eveningpelt mewed. She quickly went inside the nursery.  
Spottedflower whispered something to Redwind, and when Eveningpelt appeared again, the two cats where looking at her.  
"You must leave. Go to SteppeClan. It's safer there." Redwind told her.  
"But what about Blackwater?" The gray queen asked.  
"If he comes, I will tell him you went there." The medicine cat replied.  
"I'm coming with you." Spottedflower announced.  
Eveningpelt looked shocked.  
"EchoClan has changed. Since when is it okay to kill kits? No way. I'm bringing myself and Dustkit with you and your kits."  
Wolfpaw stepped up. "I'm going too."  
Now both queens' were surprised.  
"I see that the Clan has changed too. My mother is going, so I want to come too."  
Spottedflower looked at her son. "Alright. Let's leave now, before Racoontail decides to kill us all." She glanced back at the tom who was still talking with Graystar and her Deputy.  
And with that, the six cats snuck out of camp and headed towards SteppeClan.


	9. Death Comes Again

The moon was high in the sky when Blackwater reached Echoclan

The moon was high in the sky when Blackwater reached Echoclan. He sat at the entrance and looked up at the sky. Clouds covered most of the stars.

"Does this mean StarClan has deserted me?" sighed Blackwater.

He patted through the tunnel and poked his head through the opening. The camp seemed deserted. No cat was keeping guard and there was no moonhigh patrol returning.

"Blackwater!" a tom hissed. Blackwater tensed as a dark ginger tom appeared.

"Redwind?" the loner asked.

"Yes. And I suspect that you're here because of your deceased kits." The medicine cat mewed.

"Yes.." Blackwater replied trying to hold his pain and anger in.

"Who did it?"

"Racoontail and Flamepaw." Redwind replied

"Why?!" Blackwater hissed.

"Don't you remember? Racoontail was Foxtail's mate and Flamepaw is their son. I think he tried to avenge her death. You know she was with kits when she died.."

"But I didn't kill her! A tree fell and crushed her." The molted warrior hissed.

"Yes.. I could tell when they brought her in." Redwind mewed.

"How?" Blackwater inquired.

"It's a Medicine cat thing. But we can't talk here anymore. It's much too dangerous. Eveningpelt left with Spottedflower and her son to go to SteppeClan."

"She left without me? Are my daughters okay?!"

"Yes, yes. They're fine. I imagine she thought you were dead too."

"Where is Racoontail?" Blackwater asked.

"So many questions!" Redwind mewed irritated. "He's in Graystar's den."

"I'm going to kill him." Blackwater announced with empty eyes staring at the Leader's den.

"No!" Redwind mewed. "There has been enough death around here."

"I'm sorry Redwind, but I just lost three kits! I'm not going to let him get away with this." The warrior mewed, heading toward Graystar's den.

"I'll make a distraction!" Redwind called quietly.

The warrior stopped just outside if the leader's den. He could hear hushed mews.

"Racoontail." Blackwater called softly.

The tabby appeared at the entrance. "What?" he asked irritated.

Blackwater leaped in front of him and sunk his claws into the tom's back. He bit his neck with such force, that the brown tom was knocked to the ground. He tried to defend himself but Blackwater was bigger and stronger. Racoontail was killed within a few heartbeats.

The molted warrior ran towards the entrance before Graystar or anyone else could find him.

Once out of camp, Blackwater ran. He ran as far as he could and then some. He rolled in some fox dung to cover his scent.

He made it into the hills of SteepeClan territory by dawn and then collapsed.


	10. Unexpected Love

**Hai guys.. Please R&R! PLEASE.**

After the group made its escape from EchoClan, they headed towards the hills

After the group made its escape from EchoClan, they headed towards the hills. Wolfpaw carried his brother, Dustkit, while Eveningpelt kept an eye on her kits. The pale gray queen insisted that they keep going, and would offer to carry Dustkit. But Wolfpaw wouldn't allow it. Eveningpelt relaxed when they made it to the hills.

"My paws are tired!" Icekit complained.

They stopped by the river and Wolfpaw placed his brother next to his mother's belly. Then he went to find moss for water.

Wolfpaw's POV

I patted up the riverbank, checking rocks for moss. That queen with her annoying kits told me to be careful of SteepeClan cats. Ha! Does she think I'm a kit?! I'm 12 moons old! I can take care of my…

No one's POV

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

Wolfpaw looked at the bush were it had come from. He looked around. "Me?" he inquired.

"Yes you. Your not from SteepeClan." The voice mewed. It had a playful tone to it.

Wolfpaw narrowed his eyes. "My name is Wolfpaw. Why don't you show yourself!" he challenged.

"Why? I belong here. Just be glade I didn't attack you." The cat purred.

"Show yourself!" the gray apprentice hissed.

A paw emerged from the bush, and then a head, body, tail…

Wolfpaw's POV

Great StarClan! She was beautiful.

"Greetings Wolfpaw." She purred. "I'm Aspenpaw."

Aspenpaw. Even her name was beautiful. Her pelt was tan colored with dark brown tabby stripes. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. I hid my awe from her.

"What brings you here?" the tan apprentice asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Well something must have brought you here." She paused. The lovely she-cat took a few steps towards me. As she took in my scent, I did the same. She had to be a newly named apprentice. At least 7 moons.

"EchoClan?" she inquired.

Of coarse any experienced apprentice would have known that already.

"Yeah. You have a problem with my Clan?!"

She backed off. "No! I mean well.. your not really supposed to be here." She mewed. Her voice sounded sweet.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I stared at her. What did she say? Something about how I wasn't supposed to be here..

"Huh?" I replied

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes I know you like me. But that's not the point." She purred.

"If my mentor found you ere she would have my tail!"

Oh no! She knows I like her!

"I don't like you! You're a SteepeClan cat!" I retorted.

The lithe she-cat let out a mrrow of laughter.

No one's POV

"Aspenpaw!" a black she-cat mewed emerging from the same bush Aspenpaw had. "Who is this?"

"Blackheart!" Aspenpaw cried.

"I see we have an EchoClan cat among us." Blackheart mewed.


	11. A Different Atmosphere

Down-river, the two queens were settling in their temporary nests

Down-river, the two queens were settling in their temporary nests. Dustkit was suckling away while Nightkit and Icekit were play fighting a few foxtail lengths away.

"Kits! Time to sleep!" Eveningpelt called. The sisters stopped playing without complaint.

It was moonhigh and Wolfpaw still hadn't returned. "Where could he be.." Spottedflower whispered softly. The kits were sound asleep against their mothers.

The queens fell asleep only to wake up a few hours later.

There was a soft glow in the sky where the sun was just beginning to rise. Nightkit swatted her mother's tail. The pale gray queen open on eye.

"Are we gonna find Wolfpaw now?" the black kit asked.

"I suppose.." her mother said sleepily.

By the time they got moving, the sun was already visible. Nightkit raced ahead of the group and then suddenly stopped.

"Ew. What's that smell?"

"That's SteppeClan dear." Eveingpelt mewed stopping by her daughter. She took a deep breath and took all the scents in.

"Wolfpaw was here." Spottedflower mewed.

"He must be at the camp." Icekit stated.

Eveingpelt led the way to their destination. As they got closer, the pale queen slowed her pace more and more until she finally stopped at the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Icekit asked.

After a long silence she spoke.

"You two where born here, with your brothers."

"What?! That means we are Clan-born!" Nightkit mewed happily.

"Wait! Wasn't dad from EchoClan?" Icekit asked.

"That's right." Spottedflower answered patting up. "Remember I told you about him?"

Aspenpaw appeared at the entrance with her mentor, Blackheart.

"Well! If it isn't Eveningpelt!" Blackheart mewed.

"Blackheart!" Eveningpelt mewed excitedly.

The two friends touched noses.

"What brings you here?" The black warrior asked.

While Eveingpelt told her the long story, Nightkit and Icekit patted over to Aspenpaw.

The two kits sniffed her curiously.

"Your pretty!" Nightkit mewed.

"Thank you." She purred.

"Are you a warrior?" Icekit asked.

"I'm training to be one. I'm an apprentice." She replied

"Like Wolfpaw!" Nightkit mewed.

Aspenpaw flinched. "Who?"

"Wolfpaw! Spottedflower's kit." Icekit told her.

"So he's with you."

"Do you have a leader like Echoclan?" the kits asked

"Yes, Windstar is our leader. And Blackheart over there is our deputy." The tan apprentice told them.

"Well Eveningpelt, I think we can help you." Blackheart said getting up. "And we have your son Spottedflower." The tabby queen's eyes lit up.

Blackheart patted over to the kits and her apprentice.

"So these are your last two kits?" Blackheart inquired.

"Yes." Eveningpelt mewed with half pride and half sadness.

"Well, Lets take you to Windstar." Blackheart mewed.

SteppeClan camp was much like EchoClan, minus the trees. The Clan was bursting with activity. Blackheart stopped in the center of camp.

"Marbleface!" she called.

A HUGE calico tom patted up to them.

"Where is Windstar?" the deputy asked.

"Dawn patrol, I think… Hey! Eveningpelt!" Marbleface mewed excitedly.

"Hello Marbleface." Eveingpelt purred.

"Does Luminoussong know you're here?" the tom asked.

Eveningpelt shook her head.

"I'll go get her!" he trotted off.

"There's Windstar." Blackheart mewed.

A small white tom with piercing blue eyes appeared at the entrance; behind him was a larger cat, flanked on all sides with warriors. Windstar ignored Blackheart and headed straight to the High Rock.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the high rock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

He waited for the cats to congregate in front of him then he spoke again.

"SteppeClan, We have yet another intruder.."


	12. Potential Danger

A hush fell over the camp

A hush fell over the camp. All eyes were on Windstar and the intruder. The cat could not be seen, but that just made it all the more terrible.

"Oh boy…" Blackheart breathed, slipping into her spot beneath the rock. The two queens stayed where they were.

"The intruder was found just past our boarder with EchoClan."

Eveningpelt stiffened.

"There was blood mixed with his scent…."

The pale queen could only hear parts of what her former leader was saying. Images of Racoontail standing over her daughters, ready to attack, filled her head. The only thing that brought her back was SteppeClan's angry voices and Spottedflower's hiss next to her.

"You brought a killer into our Clan!?" a brown tom hissed

"First the apprentice and now a killer?" another cat chimed in.

The circle of warriors around the intruder shifted and Eveningpelt caught a glimpse of the cat. It was defiantly a tom, Eveningpelt decided. He had broad shoulders and a mixture of brown and black in his pelt. Suddenly the pale queen let out a gasp.

"What?" Spottedflower asked.

"It's Blackwater!" she hissed.

Eveningpelt turned to her kits, who were watching the Clan cats with curiosity.

"Stay here!" she demanded. Which they did.

She patted towards the highrock. "Wait!" she called.

Every glare turned to her. "Eveningpelt?" asked Windstar. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to seek help, and a home. EchoClan has turned evil! One of their warriors killed three of my kits, and then tried killing my two daughters! And your intruder is NOT a killer!" the words spilled out.

The glares turned into surprise. After a long pause she said, "That's Blackwater. My mate."

The fleet of warriors loosened to reviled the molted tom. His pelt clung to his body and his normally amber eyes were dull. His mate raced toward him. "I though he killed you!" she mewed in his ear. Blackwater was slow to respond, and when he did his words were jumbled. Windstar had jumped off his place on the highrock and was now sitting next to Eveningpelt. "We found him laying on the border." He breathed.

Eveningpelt's fur tingled. She looked at her mate compassionately. His eyes fought to stay open, but they could no longer look at her. He collapsed on the ground.

"Silentwhisper!" Windstar called urgently.

A sleek white she-cat appeared through the cats, a brown tom followed her.

"Can you help him?" Eveningpelt asked quickly.

The medicine cat sniffed him, and then looked at the pale queen. "I don't know." She admitted. "I'll have to look at him more."

One of the warriors that had brought Blackwater in appeared next to Silentwhisper.

"I'll help take him into your den." The warrior said.

"Thank you Silverwind." The white medicine cat mewed.

And with that, Silverwind and Marbleface carried Eveningpelt's beloved to the den.

Her kits raced up, followed by Spottedflower.

"Blackheart. Where is my son?" the tabby queen asked.

"Oh right. Follow me." She replied.

"After your done Blackheart, please get these queen's settled in the nursery. It seems we have some new warriors." Windstar purred.


	13. Finally Home

Wolfpaw was curled up in the very back of the apprentice den

Wolfpaw was curled up in the very back of the apprentice den. The night he was found, Aspenpaw had left her nest by Swiftpaw, and slept next to him. The black and white apprentice wasn't too happy about Wolfpaw stealing his best friend.

Spottedflower patted through the den, making sure not to step on any stray twigs. When she reached her son, she watched as he slept. His body was tense and his tail twitched. The tabby queen prodded the sleeping apprentice, and he responded by jumping up, unsheathing his claws by reflex.

"Don't loose your fur. It's just me." Spottedflower purred.

Wolfpaw relaxed. "What are you doing here!?" he mewed, suddenly realizing he hadn't seen her in a day.

"Well lets see, where were traveling when you were catnapped?" his mother asked.

"Oh. That's right." He mewed. "Come on. They're having a meeting."

The two cats left the apprentice den and patted into the clearing.

"What! Your letting them join our Clan?" hissed a black tom.

"Yes Crowpelt." Windstar replied

"Eveningpelt is Clanborn! And her family deserves to stay here." A fluffy white she-cat called.

"Luminoussong is right." Marbleface agreed.

But what about that queen and her kits?" Winterfoot asked. "Should we have them live here too?"

Spottedflower rose from her place to speak. "I am no longer loyal to EchoClan. They're kit killers." She hissed "As for Wolfpaw, he will have to decided were his loyalties lie."

All eyes were on the gray and white apprentice. He shifted his paws nervously and looked at Aspenpaw. Her whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Well?" Windstar prompted.

"I'm not loyal to EchoClan." He mewed

"So be it. You are now an apprentice of SteppeClan. Your mentor will be Winterfoot." He announced. The white warrior patted up to Wolfpaw and touched noses with him.

"Spottedflower, you are welcomed as a warrior of SteppeClan and your little one is welcome too." He turned to Eveningpelt. "You are welcomed as a Warrior here too. We will deal with your mate when he recovers. As for your kits, they are old enough to become apprentices."

Eveningpelt gave each kit a few swift licks, and then the two sisters patted up to Windstar.

"Streamsong. You will mentor Icepaw. And Darkwing, you will mentor Nightpaw. Pass to them what you have learned." Windstar mewed.

The apprentice's and mentors touched noses.

"Eveningpelt! Spottedflower! Wolfpaw! Icepaw! Nightpaw!" the Clan cheered.

As the Clan dispersed, Nightpaw and Icepaw bounced over to Wolfpaw.

"Yay! We're apprentices now!" Nightpaw cheered.

"Then start acting like one." Wolfpaw spat and shouldered his way to Winterfoot.

The white tom was talking with Blackheart and a silver tabby that he didn't recognize.

"Wolfpaw," Winterfoot mewed when his apprentice came up to them.

"Are you up for a tour of the territory?"

"Sure." He mewed.

"Great. Blackheart and Silverwind are coming with Aspenpaw and Tremblepaw."

Aspenpaw appeared beside her mentor. His body felt hot underneath his pelt.

"This is Tremblepaw." She mewed flicking her tail to the brown she-cat.

"Hi.." she mewed softly.

He quickly glanced to the she-cat

"Hi." He replied.

"Lets go!" Winterfoot announced.

The patrol patted through the tunnel and into the forest. Blackheart took the lead with Winterfoot beside her. Silverwind and Tremblepaw took the rear.

"You have got to stop doing that." Aspenpaw whispered.

"Doing what?" Wolfpaw inquired

"Liking me." She hissed.

Wolfpaw let out a mrrow of laughter, and continued to follow his mentor.

By nightfall, the Spottedflower had settled herself in the nursery. Eveningpelt was staying in the medicine cat den with Blackwater. His breathing was shallow.

"Oh please Blackwater, Don't leave Me." She mewed


	14. New Allegencies

Loners/Main Cats:

EchoClan:

Leader: Graystar- Long-haired gray she-cat.

Deputy: Silentstep- White she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Redwind- short haired dark ginger tom  
Apprentice- Poppypaw

Warriors:

Freefoot- Young black and white she-cat.  
Apprentice-Quietpaw

Remedysong- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice-Flamepaw

Windstorm- Large white tom  
Apprentice-Mudpaw

Hawkfire- Light brown she-cat with orange stripes

Silvertail- Gray she-cat with a silver tint on tail

Leaftail- small dark brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Creampaw

Wildheart- Brown tom with black stripes and a orange tailtip

Apprentice-Ivorypaw

Hailsong- Calico she-cat

Apprentices:

Flamepaw- Dark ginger tom  
Quietpaw- Black she-cat with white ears  
Mudpaw- Mud-colored she-cat with blue eyes  
Poppypaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Creampaw- Cream colored she-cat

Ivorypaw- small black tom

Elders:  
Brightfeather- Pale ginger she-cat with a torn ear.

SteppeClan

Leader: Windstar- small white tom with flecks of gray.  
Apprentice-Snowpaw

Deputy: Blackheart- Black she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice- Aspenpaw

Medicine Cat: Silentwhisper- lithe white she-cat  
Apprentice- Otterpaw

Warriors:

Oceanfeather- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-Twilightpaw

Marbleface-Large calico tom  
Apprentice- Swiftpaw

Lumminoussong- White she-cat

Silverwind- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice-Tremblepaw

Streamsong- Silver tabby

Apprentice-Icepaw

Crowpelt- Black tom

Blackwater- Large molted brown and black tom with amber eyes.

Darkwing- Dark red tabby tom with gray paws.

Apprentice-Nightpaw

Winterfoot- Pure white tom  
Apprentice-Wolfpaw

Apprentices:  
Tremblepaw- Brown she-cat with black stripes

Snowpaw- Snow colored she-cat  
Swiftpaw- Black and white tom  
Aspenpaw- Tan she-cat with brown tabby stripes  
Twilightpaw- Calico tom  
Otterpaw- Brown tom

Wolfpaw- Wolf-colored tom

Icepaw- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes.  
Nightpaw- Jet black she-cat with bright green eyes.

Queens:

Palemoon- Pale gray she-cat

Spottedflower- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Birdsong- Tan she-cat with white paws

Eveningpelt- Pale Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Elders:

Coppershadow- Brown and ginger tom


	15. Dreams

The ground was soft underpaw

The ground was soft underpaw. The forest was silent as darkness took over. Blackwater pressed himself closer to the ground. He watched as his former Clan dispersed and headed to their dens for the night. But one cat lingered in the center of the camp.

"Racoontail! Racoontail!" a small tabby she-cat called. She nearly crashed into him.

"What is it Poppypaw?" he asked kindly.

"Redwind sent me! Foxtail's kitting!"

Racoontail raced to the nursery with Poppypaw hard on his paws. Blackwater slowly patted with them, but no one seemed to notice. Foxtail lay on her side, breathing heavy. Her eyes were slits, but they opened when she scented her mate.

"Racoontail.." she rasped. A wave of pain washed over her. The brown tabby warrior placed himself next to her. Redwind glanced up and summoned Poppypaw to help.

"You'll be okay." Racoontail whispered. The queen's eyes became slits again.

"Look! I see a head!" Poppypaw mewed. Redwind passed the newborn kit to his apprentice. "Lick it." He mewed. The tabby tom watched as his kit squealed, signaling it was breathing. Foxtail winced again.

"Push Foxtail." Redwind encouraged. And soon another kit came. The medicine cat passed it to Racoontail and he licked it.

"You did it Foxtail!" Redwind purred.

The ginger she-cat relaxed and let out a soft purr.

"Two toms." Poppypaw announced.

"One tom." Racoontail corrected. "This one is dead."

He gently took it by the scruff and started to pad outside to bury it.

"Goodbye Brackenkit." Foxtail called softly.

"May StarClan light your path." Racoontail added.

Blackwater's eyes suddenly opened.

"Blackwater!" Eveningpelt mewed surprised.

"I killed him!"

"Killed who?" she asked.

"Racoontail!" he hissed and then fell back into darkness.


	16. Enemies

"Here you go

"Here you go." Aspenpaw mewed to the queens.

"Thank you dear." Birdsong replied. The tan queen took a bite out of the vole that the apprentice had brought.

"Thanks." Palemoon muttered taking a mouse.

Spottedflower mewed her thanks as the apprentice left.

"So Spottedflower," Birdsong started. "How many kits do you have?"

"Just Dustkit here." She mewed. "And I nursed Wolfpaw."

Palemoon's ears perked up.

"I thought he was your kit." She mewed.

"Nope. One of our Warriors found him before he was a moon old. I volunteered to nurse him since my litter hadn't survived."

Palemoon turned her back to the two queens. Spottedflower's whiskers twitched as she scrutinized the queen.

"Well I'm going to be kitting any day now." Birdsong purred.

"Dustkit will have playmates." The tabby queen replied. She looked down at the sandy kit. His eyes had opened to revile the same emerald eyes as his mother. "Sleep little one" she soothed.

Wolfpaw woke to a pain in his side. He could see Swiftpaw's black and white pelt, and realized he was standing in front of him.

"Come on." He hissed. Wolfpaw looked at him confused.

"Dawn patrol!"

The gray and white apprentice wearily got up. Aspenpaw was asleep beside him, and Tremblepaw on the other side. The tabby she-cat had moved there last night.

Cold air hit Wolfpaw as he looked out at the camp. Leaf-bare was coming all to early. Marbleface and Luminoussong were emerging from the Warrior's den. The large tom shook his body when he felt how cold it was. Silverwind was on guard duty by the entrance until Darkwing came to relieve her.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

Wolfpaw turned around. Swiftpaw.

"Keep your fur on. He's still waking up." Twilightpaw mewed.

"I'm awake!" Wolfpaw spat.

"Are you guys ready?" Marbleface called.

The three apprentices patted over to them.

"Swiftpaw, when we return I wan you to change the bedding in the nursery."

Swiftpaw nodded. Oceanfeather patted up to finish the patrol. They headed out into the forest.

"I can smell EchoClan." Swiftpaw told his mentor.

The patrol had made it to the river.

"Other than me?" Wolfpaw sneered.

The black and white apprentice glared at him.

"There has defiantly been another cat here besides Wolfpaw." Marbleface agreed.

Swiftpaw flicked his tail in satisfaction.

"Is he always like that?" Wolfpaw whispered to Twilightpaw. The calico apprentice stifled a purr. "Only with you." He replied

Wolfpaw rolled his eyes.

"How many cats?" Marbleface tested.

Swiftpaw scented the air. "…one." He decided.

"Wrong. There were two." Wolfpaw corrected.

"Very good." Marbleface purred.

"They followed the river and then doubled back the same way." Twilightpaw added.

"Lets trace it back to the border." Oceanfeather mewed.

The patrol followed the river to the shared border. Twilightpaw marked it so that it would be fresh.

"Maybe it was some apprentices that got lost?" Luminoussong suggested.

"No. There are no new apprentices in EchoClan. They all know where the boundary is." Wolfpaw growled.

Had Racoontail followed them? Wolfpaw thought. Would he come back and kill his mother and brother too? The gray and white apprentice kneaded the ground nervously.

"Lets report this to Windstar." Marbleface decided. "We may have more trespassers."


	17. Selling Your Soul

**This one is super short. )**

"I can't believe you made me do that!" Quietpaw hissed. Her fur was ruffled and she was panting heavily. She glared at the ginger tom, her amber eyes piercing his emerald ones.

"I thought you liked me." Flamepaw mewed thoughtfully.

"I do! But not enough to break the warrior code!" she shot back.

"What a shame." He replied. He was sitting on his haunches looking at her.

"What to you mean?" she asked. "Are you going to kill me like your father killed those kits?"

Flamepaw let out a mrrow of laughter.

"Of coarse not! I'm going to find that fleabag and kill him."

Quietpaw's fur puffed up again.

"No! He's too strong! You'll die!"

The tom rose to his paws. "Dearest Quietpaw." He began. He let his crimson tail fall on her back. "I have everything I need to take him down. You just need to trust me." He nudged her affectionately.

"I may not be strong now, but I will be." He mewed.


	18. A Decision

Silentwhisper entered her den with a mouth full of herbs. She placed them gently on the ground.

"How is he doing?" the medicine cat asked.

"He hasn't woken up since yesterday." Eveningpelt mewed wearily.

The gray she-cat hadn't left his side since he arrived. Silentwhisper sighed.

"Look… I can't do anything for him." She paused. "Maybe… maybe the best thing we can do is feed him death ber…"

"No! He's still alive! I know he is! Please! Talk to StarClan! Ask them if it's his time to go!" Eveningpelt mewed frantically. She nudged closer to her sleeping mate.

"You know I can't do that." Silentwhisper replied. "They would have to come to me."

Otterpaw patted in. "Windstar wants to see you Silentwhisper." He mewed dipping his in respect. He then went to check on Blackwater.

The white she-cat slipped out to Windstar's den.

The medicine cat found the white leader sitting on his haunches, tail wrapped neatly around his paws, in the dimly lit den. His blue eyes followed her as she entered.

"Yes Windstar?"

"The dawn patrol found EchoClan scent on our territory." He told her.

"And?" she asked. This was something you told the deputy, not the medicine cat.

"And, I was wondering if StarClan has told you anything. Battles? Attacks?"

Silentwhisper sighed. "Nothing Windstar. StarClan has been silent." Her head dropped and she focused her gaze on her paws. /Why does everyone expect me to know everything? / She thought.

"Maybe I should go to Moonpool." Windstar suggested.

"If you wish."

"I'll go tonight after the gathering." He decided.


	19. The Gathering

Nightpaw watched as Blackheart and Windstar talked in hush voices under the high rock.

"What do you think they're talking about?" she asked her sister.

The white apprentice was finishing her mouse.

"I don't really care." She confessed between bites.

"What? They could be talking about us!" Nightpaw cried.

"Yes, because everything is about us Nightpaw. Gosh, your so self-centered."

The black apprentice glared at her sister.

"What's with you tonight anyway?"

"I'm just tired. It's nothing." Icepaw replied.

"Well get some sleep. I don't want you yelling at me tomorrow."

Windstar jumped onto the high rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high rock for a Clan meeting." He called.

"Looks like I'll have to wait." Icepaw grumbled.

The two sisters sat beside Tremblepaw and Twilightpaw.

Spottedflower and Birdsong sat at the nursery's entrance while Palemoon sat with the rest of the Clan. Eveningpelt emerged from the medicine cat's den along with Otterpaw.

"Tonight is the gathering. The cats that will be going are: Blackheart, Silentwhisper, Streamsong, Marbleface, Tremblepaw, Nightpaw and Swiftpaw."

"Yes! My first gathering!" Nightpaw mewed.

Icepaw shifted her paws.

"We are also welcoming a new warrior tonight. Snowpaw? Where are you?"

A white she-cat patted up.

"I, Windstar, Leader of SteppeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." The tom mewed. He then turned to Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The she-cat lifted her head high. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowtail. StarClan honors your courage and persistence. We welcome you as a full warrior of SteppeClan."

Windstar patted forward and laid his head on her shoulder. Snowtail licked his shoulder.

"Snowtail! Snowtail!" the cheered. Winterfoot's voice ringing the loudest. Snowtail beamed.

"According to the warrior code, you must sit a silent vigil tonight." Windstar instructed.

The new warrior nodded and jumped off the high rock. Winterfoot met her.

"I'm so proud of you!" he purred. "I told you that you could do it." The tom nudged her affectionately. "I love you." He mewed and the two patted off towards the entrance, tails intertwined.

"Aww! I want what they have!" Nightpaw cooed.

"Don't worry. You'll find someone." Twilightpaw purred.

"Who do you have?" Nightpaw asked.

"I have… no one." The tom replied, but he soon turned away, clearly uncomfortable.

"That's okay Nightpaw." Tremblepaw mewed cheerfully. "I don't have anyone either."

"Hey Nightpaw!" Swiftpaw called. The tuxedo tom patted up.

"We're heading to the gathering. Want to walk together?"

"Yeah! Tremblepaw's coming too." She replied.

The cats made their way to the gathering place.

They came to a clearing to the north of both Clans. A large stump cat in the middle.

Nightpaw could see Graystar sitting on top of it. Windstar patted swiftly up to the stump and sat down beside the gray she-cat.

"So what do we do at gatherings?" Nightpaw asked.

"Talk to other cats, get to know the enemy." Blackheart mewed. She left them to talk to Silentstep, the EchoClan deputy.

Silentwhisper was with Redwind and Poppypaw, and Streamsong and Marbleface were with another group of warriors.

"Lets go talk to Brightfeather!" Swiftpaw mewed. He led the way to an orange tabby.

"Hello youngsters." The tabby mewed.

"Greetings Brightfeather." Swiftpaw and Tremblepaw mewed, dipping their heads.

"This is Nightpaw." Swiftpaw told her. Nightpaw dipped her head in greeting.

"Hello." Brightfeather mewed.

Nightpaw looked away from the elder and to a group of cats nearby.

"Do you mind if I go talk to some other cats?" Nightpaw asked Swiftpaw.

"Umhm. Go ahead." He mewed while listing to a story.

The black apprentice patted away.

/Are they looking at me? / She thought.

Suddenly she crashed into something.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" a cream colored she-cat mewed.

"No, it was my fault." Nightpaw replied.

"No, I wasn't paying attention." The cat insisted.

"Okay…"

"I'm Creampaw!" she mewed.

"Hi." The ivory apprentice replied. "I'm Nightpaw."

"Nightpaw! Weren't you in EchoClan before?"

She shifted her paws nervously.

"Yes… for a little bit."

Creampaw purred. "My friend told me about you."

"Really? Was it bad?" Nightpaw inquired.

"Um… Uh… you know what? I have to go… over there!"

The cream apprentice raced off to join the group of cats that were eyeing her.

Nightpaw's eyes widened. Did all of EchoClan hate her? Her family? She turned her gaze to the sky. "What am I going to do?"


	20. Gossip

"Prey is plentiful in EchoClan, Silvertail has moved to the nursery and Racoontail is dead." Graystar told the cats. Shocked mewed rose from the SteppeClan cats.

"Yes, That's right. Racoontail has been murdered!" the gray leader spat.

"SteppeClan had no part in it Graystar." Windstar told her.

"How do we know that?" she shot back.

"Because!" he hissed. "None of our cats hold the repulsive stench of EchoClan!"

"Windstar is right!" Redwind shouted.

"Of course he is. Windstar is always right." Graystar mewed sarcastically.

The while leader's fur bristled.

"Really! No one from SteppeClan killed him!" Redwind persisted.

"So you know who killed him?" the leader inquired.

The medicine cat hesitated. "Well… I can't give you a name. I just saw their pelt. Not enough to identify them. And the scent was from neither Clan."

"I believe it is our turn." Windstar reminded her.

"Yes, yes."

"Prey is running well, Birdsong should be having her kits any day now, we have two new apprentices, Nightpaw and Icepaw and we found EchoClan scent on our territory."

"What!" Graystar rose to her paws.

"Marbleface?" Windstar invited.

"It's true. We found it by the river and traced it back to the border." The calico spoke up.

"Nonsense!" a tom hissed.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Marbleface spat.

"Yeah!"

Marbleface's fur bristled and he moved forward to lunge, Swiftpaw at his side. Blackheart jumped between the two cats.

"Marbleface! The truce! Wildheart's not worth it."

The calico glared at the tom but backed away.

But Swiftpaw was not satisfied.

"You could have torn him to shreds!" the apprentice yelled.

"Just because you have the power to do something, doesn't mean you should do it." The warrior mewed. "But thank you." He chuckled.

"The problem is that we found EchoClan on our territory. What are you going to do about this?" Windstar asked.

"We do not break the warrior code! This gathering is over!" Graystar hissed.

"Hmph!" Nightpaw snorted. "Sure."

"What are you doing?" Swiftpaw asked.

"They're liars! They wanted my sister and me dead! And that warrior of theirs killed my brothers!"

Swiftpaw pressed close to her. "We'll get them back. Don't worry."


	21. Sharing Tongues With The Stars

Windstar's white pelt stuck out against the blackness of the forest. A starry cat moved toward him. The cat looked exactly like him.

"Why are you here Brother?" the cat asked.

"Raincloud." Windstar purred. His sister looked troubled.

"Why are you here?" she repeated.

"To find answers."

"Answers for what? Everything you need has been placed before you." She mewed.

"What do I do about the loners I took in? Was it right? And will there be a battle with EchoClan?" the words poured from him.

Raincloud disappeared and suddenly he was in a different part of the forest. A makeshift den lay before him.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a few." Blackwater mewed to three small kits.

The tom patted away for a hunt and the three kits quickly ran back inside.

Windstar jumped when he heard rustling behind him.

"Flamepaw! Stop making so much noise! You'll wake every sleeping creature in the forest!" Racoontail scolded his son.

The ginger apprentice said nothing as the pair snuck inside the den. Fear pierced the white leader. "No!" he yelled as he heard the shrikes of the kits. Then the two tom's emerged, saying something, but Windstar wasn't listing. He raced inside the den to find the three kits huddled in a corner. /They're alive! / He thought. But as he drew closer he couldn't see the rise and fall of their pelts. "No…" he repeated, this time softer.

When Windstar opened his eyes, he could see the sun rising over the hills. He started on his way back.

"Did you speak with StarClan yet?" Eveningpelt asked the medicine cat again.

"Yes actually, they came to me last night. But I must speak to Windstar once he re…" yowls where heard outside. The two she-cats patted out to see what was happening. Windstar was leaning against Wolfpaw and Aspenpaw, his white pelt turned scarlet…


	22. Vauge

The sun was rising higher and higher into the sky.

"Aspenpaw!" Blackheart hissed.

The two apprentices were still holding Windstar up.

"What happened?!" the deputy asked. Her tail lashed from side to side.

"Never mind that! We need to get him to my den!" Silentwhisper mewed. Aspenpaw and Wolfpaw helped the white leader into the Medicine cat's den. They laid him in a nest and Silentwhisper began to work. Blackheart was pacing outside the den, her tail still lashing. She stopped when Wolfpaw and Aspenpaw emerged.

"You two have some explaining to do." She mewed. The three cats went to Windstar's den.

"Blackheart, It's not our fault." Aspenpaw began. "We found him laying on the ground covered in blood. We scented fox and…"

"And?" Blackheart prompted.

"EchoClan." Wolfpaw stated.

Blackheart said something under her breath followed by a loud hiss.

"You two can leave, but why were you out there by yourselves?"

The two apprentices paused. "Winterfoot sent me on a hunting mission, and Aspenpaw was helping me." Wolfpaw lied.

"It isn't her duty to help you." Blackheart told him. "Didn't EchoClan teach you anything?" she spat and patted out to check on the leader.

"Whoa." Aspenpaw mewed. Her eyes were wide as Wolfpaw looked at her with a questioning look.

"I've never seen her like this before! Something's up."

Wolfpaw's whiskers twitched in annoyance.

"So what? At least she didn't find out what we were REALLY doing out there."

"We have to find out why she's so mad!" Aspenpaw replied

"No way!"

"Wolfpaw!" she yelled. "This Clan holds many secrets. Don't you think it would be fun to discover them?" her blue eyes sparkled.

"It's not our place to discover them." The gray tom told her turning to leave.

"I thought you liked me!"

Wolfpaw stopped. His amber gaze fell on her.

"Aspenpaw…"

"Please? Do it for me?" she pleaded.

"Fine. I'll do it." He replied.

"Oh thank you Wolfpaw!" she purred.


	23. Secrets

"Where should we start?" Wolfpaw asked.

Aspenpaw looked around camp. There was a lot of tension with Blackheart pacing outside the medicine cat den, impatiently waiting for something to happen, Marbleface and Luminoussong were sharing tongues nervously while Spottedflower and Birdsong lay in the sun just outside the nursery. Vinestripe and Dogpaw were coming through the tunnel with prey in their jaws.

"Lets try the Elder's den." She decided. Wolfpaw reluctantly followed her.

Patting into the Elder's den, Wolfpaw felt a cold breeze flow through him. It was quiet, dark and cold.

"Aspenpaw?" a voice mewed from the darkness.

"Greetings Blanksight." Aspenpaw mewed in greeting.

"Who's with you?"

"My friend Wolfpaw. He's one of the cat's Windstar let be in the Clan."

"Oh." The cat mewed stepping out. Wolfpaw gazed up at her. Her body was average. Her light gray pelt was covered with mats and her eyes where white.

"Hello Wolfpaw." Blanksight mewed. Wolfpaw dipped his head and then turned to Aspenpaw. "What's wrong with her?" he whispered.

Aspenpaw flicked her tail to silence him.

"Would you mind telling us a story about Windstar?" the tan apprentice asked.

"Only if you will help me get these ticks out of my pelt." She rasped.

"No way!" Wolfpaw whispered.

"Shh!" Aspenpaw hissed. "Of coarse we will."

"Alright. Sit down then." The old cat settled down in her nest and Aspenpaw sat across from her. Wolfpaw sat down next to the tan apprentice, but not too close.

"Did you know Windstar has a sister?" Blanksight asked.

"Really? What happened to her?"

"Many seasons ago, when Windstar was Windtail, he was out on a border Patrol with Crowpelt, Raincloud (his sister), and myself. We were at the base of the mountains when I smelled a fox. I started to tell them but it was too late. The fox bit my tail and Windtail jumped on his back. Crowpelt ran back to get help. Another fox appeared and Raincloud started fighting it. Windtail managed to scare the other fox away but it was too late. I could hear Windtail hissing at the other fox until it ran away. I couldn't hear any movement so I called to them. 'Windtail? Raincloud? Are you there?' no answer. After a while Windtail spoke. 'She's dead Blanksight. Raincloud is dead.'"

"How sad!" Aspenpaw mewed.

"Very sad. Windstar has had a very tragic life. First his father died before he was born, then his mother died two days after he was made a warrior. His sister's death, and then his mate died while kitting." The elder told them.

The tan she-cat's ears perked up. "Mate?"

"Oh yes. He has a kit. Not many cat's know that. He fell in love with a loner and she gave him a kit." Blanksight mewed.

"Who is it? Are they in this Clan?"

"That, I can not tell you. It's between Him and StarClan."


	24. The Truth Hurts

The two apprentices patted out if the elder's den.  
"That was helpful." Wolfpaw mewed sarcastically.  
"It was!" Aspenpaw mewed, oblivious to the sarcasm. "Now we have something to dig up!"  
Wolfpaw flicked his tail in annoyance. "So where next?"  
"Nursery."  
Spottedflower and Birdsong were still outside.  
"Hello" they purred to the apprentices.  
The cats exchanged greetings while Dustkit squirmed out from his Mother to greet Wolfpaw.  
"Hello little brother." The gray apprentice mewed, sweeping his tail over the pale ginger kit. Aspenpaw purred quietly.  
"What brings you here?" Birdsong asked.  
"No food I see." Palemoon spat. The gray queen emerged from the nursery.  
"I'll get some." Wolfpaw muttered and headed towards the pile. Palemoon settled herself beside Spottedflower.  
"Palemoon, Birdsong. You wouldn't happen to know about Windstar's kit would you?" Aspenpaw mewed.  
"With the loner? Why yes, yes I do. I nursed the poor thing." Birdsong replied.  
"So they're still in the Clan's?"  
"Yes… Oh! Wolfpaw's back!"  
Wolfpaw dropped the fresh kill in front of each queen.  
"Thank you dear." Birdsong purred.  
"All cats' old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" Blackheart yowled.  
Aspenpaw reluctantly patted towards her mentor.  
"So?" Wolfpaw prompted.  
"I think Windstar is your Father…"


	25. Such A Short Life

**Hey everyone! Wow. I haven't updated this story in a long time. I guess I forgot about this chapter. Well here it is. =3 R&R!**

Icepaw padded into camp just as Blackheart had called a Clan meeting. She dropped the mouse in her jaws in the fresh kill pile and took her place bedside her Clan mates.

The black deputy waited until every cat was seated and listening.

"As you all know, Windstar was attacked this morning on his way back from the Moonpool." She paused. "He has lost a life because of it."

"Who attacked him?" Winterfoot asked.

"Was it a badger?" Birdsong called.

"No, it was a fox." Blackheart mewed.

Yowls rose from the SteppeClan cats.

"Did you chase it out?" Palemoon hissed, claws unsheathed.

"We traced the scent to the mountains and then we lost it." Oceanfeather told them.

More yowls filled the camp and Blackheart lashed her tail to silence them.

"Darkwing, I would like you and Streamsong to take your apprentices to the base of the mountain and see if you can scent anything new." With that, Blackheart leaped off High Rock and patted into the Medicine Cat den.

Darkwing waited beside the entrance for Streamsong, Nightpaw and Icepaw. The three she-cats appeared and followed the ginger tom out of camp and towards the mountains.

"It's so faint…" Streamsong mewed.

Icepaw lifted her head to the mountains towering over her. Beside her, Nightpaw did the same. Darkwing paced back and forth as if the scent would reappear.

Rustling behind them made the two apprentices jump. The warriors unsheathed their claws, prepared to fight. A brown head appeared from the bush.

"Otterpaw!" Nightpaw mewed. She patted over to the brown Medicine Cat Apprentice.

"What are you doing here?" Darkwing asked.

"Collecting herbs for Silentwhisper." He replied, his fur lying flat against his back.

The patrol was too busy talking to notice the fresh fox scent, all except Icepaw. She opened her mouth to tell them, but it was too late. The fox grabbed Icepaw in his jaws and shook her back and forth. Otterpaw jumped on the russet creature's back and the fox released her. Otterpaw dug his claws into his flesh and the fox ran off, taking the tom cat with him.

"Otterpaw!" Streamsong exclaimed. The two warriors rushed after the fox while Nightpaw hovered over her injured sister.

The white apprentice lay on the ground with a deep gash in her side. Her blue eyes where wide open in shock.

Streamsong and Darkwing returned shortly after the attack. Blood mixed in with Darkwing's ginger pelt and Streamsong's silver pelt ran scarlet. The tom carried something in his mouth. Nightpaw could only make out a brown pelt.

"Otterpaw is dead." Streamsong told them. "We did kill the fox though."

Icepaw's eyes had more shock in them than ever before.

_How many more lives will be lost? _the white apprentice thought to herself.


End file.
